silla de ruedas
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: alejandro mexico llega a la sala de reuniones en silla de ruedas seguido por estados unidos , los malentendidos no se hicieron esperar.


En la sala de reuniones se llevaba a cabo una de las tantas juntas hasta que se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-alguien podría decirme donde están Alejandro (México) y Alfred

-no han llegado , aru

-ya decía yo que todo estaba demasiado calmado si falta el idiot de unitet states of america

-inglaterre mon ami es de mal gusto hablar mal de las personas cuando no están presentes.

-cállate frog

-donde estará México , da

-papa España está preocupado no es normal que mi Alejandro llegue tan tarde a una junta mundial, romano nuestro niño puede estar en problemas.

-por dios no exageres bastardo (preocupado).

-el awesome ore-sama espera que no le allá pasado nada a su casi tan awesome sobrino

-México me dijo que el y my brother iban a llegar un poco tarde .

Canadá hablo pero como siempre fue rotundamente ignorado

La puerta de la sala de juntas comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a un Alejandro en silla de ruedas y a Alfred detrás de ella empujándola ,todos los voltearon a ver , Prusia y Francia aguantaron la risa aun que no pudieron evitar hacer unos cuantos soniditos, a España no le pareció gracioso .

-bien ahora que estamos todos prosigamos con la junta.

Mientras Alemania hablaba del calentamiento global y estados unidos daba la misma tonta idea del héroe gigante los demás hablaban de la extraña situación del mexicano

-parece que mon ami Alfred se divirtió anoche

-el idiota capitalista le hizo algo, da (aura maligna)

-España está bien ,aru

En un rincón de la sala se observaba a Antonio con un aura maligna peor que la de Rusia afilando su hacha.

-estados unidos mancho la pureza de mi hijo, ahora yo manchare mi hacha con su sangre.

Todos lo miraron algo asustados (a excepción de mexico que estaba viendo como Alfred e Inglaterra peleaban por la estúpida que era la idea del héroe y Alemania intentaba callarlos sin mucho éxito)pero ahora una nueva duda surgía.

-lovino-san ,México-san era virgen

Japón no pudo evitar preguntar además era información muy importante que luego compartiría con Hungría.

-pues tu que crees idiota si el bastardo de España lo sobreprotege demasiado aun después de la independencia.

-que ni que mon amis aun tengo las marcas de golpes dejadas por españe cuando intente darle amour a mexique.

-y el asombroso yo aun tiene la marca de un hacha en su awesome cabeza

-España no deja a Rusia acercarse a México, da

Si Antonio era un monstruo cuando de proteger a sus hijos se trataba aun mas a México y por la cara de España usa moriría muy pronto.

Polonia que había terminado de pintarse las uñas de un rosa muy ´´fashon´´ miro a México y se le acerco.

-ósea tipo como que es esa cosa con ruedas

-es una silla de ruedas

-hoo, y ósea tipo como por que la usas

-todo es culpa del idiota del güero aquel.

-tipo como que te paso

Gilbert y Francis ya tenían el oído bien parado para oír lo que el moreno iba a decir al igual que Japón que ya tenía grabadora y micrófono en mano.

-pues veras el gringo bino corriendo hacia mi y yo no me di cuenta por lo que chocamos, cay de sentón y me rompí el coxisis todo por si pinche culpa.

-tipo lo siento por ti

Todos se dieron cuenta de que solo había sido un mal entendido por lo que Japón se deprimió por no poder conseguir nuevo material y España se calmo y bajo su hacha pues ya estaba detrás de Alfred con intenciones de causarle serios daños a su territorio.

_eso significa que mesie mexique

-cierto , da

-el asombroso yo se merece ser el primero

Antonio quien estaba escuchando todo ya tenía de nuevo su hacha levantada con intenciones de atacar a aquel que osara acercarse a Alejandro.

-por eso digo que el asombroso yo le sede el honor a Francia

-húndete tu solo mon ami

Francia salió corriendo de la sala de juntas

-espera al asombroso yo

Prusia salió corriendo detrás de Francia temiendo por su vida , Rusia simple mente se sentó pensando en que algún día México seria uno con el.

-oye jefecito que les paso a tío Francis y tío Gilbert.

-decidieron vivir un día mas…que no estabas en silla de ruedas ase un momento

-jeje si pero al ser un país sano rápido recuerdas.

-ha es cierto jajaja

Mientras tanto Inglaterra ahorcaba a Alfred y Alemania miraba a todos con cara de ¨qué demonios le pasa a estas personas"

fin


End file.
